


Sometimes a Finger Isn't Long Enough

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Humor, Impregnation, Partial Mind Control, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Cures Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: In the early 20th century, in one town, there is an outbreak of itchy female troubles in little girls. Their sense of smell leads them to me, sensing that I can treat their symptoms. It turns out they're right! I become quite the busy fellow -- and a happy one too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 7/31/2018

The farm was struggling, and the family needed extra income. I as youngest son was chosen to go into town and get a job. I was nervous I wouldn't be educated enough, but they had a spot for someone sweeping floors in the factory. I took it with relief because I knew I could handle sweeping floors.

I got a room in Mrs. Johnson's boarding house in March and got into the routine of the job and my life. Ten hours a day, six days a week. A few other guys in the boarding house went out drinking, but I stayed in. Drinking cost money, and my job was to earn money. I was happy to retire at an early hour. When I had a little free time I mostly took to sitting and thinking. I've always been one for sitting and thinking. I took to lounging on the back steps in the afternoon when the weather was warm enough.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The second day I was out there a girl came around behind the boarding house. She was a little one. I'd later learn she was six, though I didn't know it then -- I was the youngest in a family of boys and I'd barely seen any little girls, only at church now and then. 

She eyed me warily and looked away when I met her gaze. She kicked some dirt with her shoe and wandered around me in an arc. Sometimes she'd come a little closer to me and sometimes she'd wander away. At one point she turned her back, and judging by where her hand went and how her dress bunched up, I'd swear she was scratching herself between the legs. When she was done she turned and then looked all embarrassed when she saw I was looking.

"Howdy!" I said at last.

"Hi!" she said quickly with a brief smile, but then she ran back around the corner at top speed.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The next day a different girl showed up, a little smaller than the first. She came around the corner sniffing, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me.

"Hi," she said uncertainly.

"Hi, there," I said. "Lovely spring day, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she said, looking down. She ran back around the corner, but appeared a few seconds later, and came over until she was six feet away. She looked out over the boarding house's back lot so her side was to me, but then she put her hand right on the front of her dress and vigorously scratched her crotch through her dress. She stopped and then looked over at me with some alarm. I pretended I hadn't seen anything.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Cora," she said.

"I'm John. Just got here to this town a couple weeks ago. You lived here long?"

She nodded but didn't answer.

Just then the bigger girl from the day before came around the corner.

"Hi Cora," she said.

"Hi Mary."

"What are you doing way over here?"

"I dunno, just wandered here."

"Yeah, me too."

I expected they'd maybe start playing with each other, being roughly the same age and both girls, but they didn't.

"Who are you?" asked Mary.

"I'm John," I said. "Just got here a couple weeks ago."

The two girls wandered back and forth and kicked the dirt. Once Cora wiggled her hips all around and scrunched her legs together.

Just then an even smaller girl came around the corner.

"Bess, what are you doing here?" asked Mary.

"Dunno," said the littlest. She walked right up to me, a troubled expression on her face. Her left hand tugged at the front of her dress. She sniffed a few times and gave a little smile, but then her face grew dark. "It feels funny."

"Oh, what does?"

She hesitated a moment, then whispered, "Down there."

"Oh," I said, noncommittally. There was something about these girls and their private parts. Now, I'd never seen any girl private parts and didn't know a thing about them, but I realized I was getting a little warm down between my own legs.

"Can you help me?"

"Uhhh, what can I do?"

"See what's wrong?"

And before I could say anything, she hitched up the front of her dress, took the hem of her dress in her teeth, and reached back down to pull her panties down to her knees.

"Bess!" hissed Mary. "Are you crazy? You're old enough to know better! You'll get in trouble!"

Poor Bess let her dress drop and backed away, looking frightened, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Now, Mary," I said. "That's OK, she's just a little girl, and I'm not going to tell anyone." And turning to Bess, I said, "What's the problem?"

She stepped forward again, panties still around her knees, and lifted the dress again and said, "There, it feels wrong!" And then she scratched and scratched and scratched before moving her hand away.

For the first time in my life I was staring at a girl between the legs. So that's what it looked like! A smooth and mysterious little lump of flesh with a slit down the center. No balls, no dick or sac or anything. I mean, I knew it would be different, but it was amazing to see just how.

But then I was aware that I had a girl showing off her privates to me right out in the open, and it would be hard to explain if anyone saw us. "Make yourself decent now -- let's find somewhere more private!" I said.

While Bess pulled her panties up again, I considered options. There was a little shed at the edge of the back lot, and I'd noticed before it didn't even have a door, and the doorway faced into some woods.

"That shed should be more private," I said. So I got up and strode across the lot. All three girls followed me.

It had a dirt floor and a rough wooden stool, old tools on pegs on the walls, and junk in piles, but there was clear space. I sat on the stool and turned to face the three girls.

"Why are you coming to me?" I said. "You don't know me."

"You smell right," said Bess.

"Yes!" "That's it!" said the other two.

"Let me smell!" said Mary, and came right up to me and smelled my armpit. Cora sniffed the other one.  
This collection of dresses and little girl hair and faces and hands right by me was surprising -- but also very pleasant.

"Hmmmm," I said. When they backed away, I sniffed myself. All I smelled was sweat.

And then all three girls scratched between their legs like crazy.

"It's wrong!" said Bess again, plaintively. "It itches so much!" She pranced around in frustration.

Up went Bess's dress, down went panties once more, and she came forward to stand right in front of me, a foot away.

And never having seen girl parts before, I surely couldn't give her any advice. But she seemed to want me to pay attention to them, and I was sure curious about those girl parts too.

"Let's see what I can see," I said, and reached out a hand to cup the lips. It was exciting, and the flesh was smooth. I stroked up and down with my fingers.

"It's inside it's wrong," she said, and reaching down she pulled to left and right on either side of the slit, and I got a look at what was inside. More slit, and in it a hole.

"Inside?" I said softly, and she nodded. "You want me to check inside?" Another nod.

"Maybe you better wait outside," I said to the other two, and they went around the corner out of sight.

Now, I'd seen the farm animals do it, and I knew the mares and sows and cows all had a place where the stallions and boars and bulls stuck their cocks. I knew women had them too, and they must be there from the start, like it was with the female animals too. And she was asking me to go inside. So I stuck out my little finger and slowly touched it against the hole as she held herself open. I slowly pressed my pinky inward and her flesh molded around it.

"Like this?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she said with a vigorous nod.

"More?"

"Unnh-huh!"

So I pressed in more, and she sighed. I was aware of her whole girl self then, standing very close in front of me: her silky brown hair, soft perfect skin, her child-size features, her little ear, and her ragged breathing through her nose. Even her teeth holding the hem of her dress looked very intimate somehow. It felt very personal. She was trusting me, and it made a little lump in my throat. And my little finger was stuck halfway up inside the place on girls that was super-private.

"Even more!" she said.

Halfway into her secretness wasn't enough, it seemed. I pressed more. The inside of her body felt quite warm, and it was kind of moist.

I didn't know how deep this place was, but I figured I'd try to find out until she stopped me, and pushed my little finger in until it didn't go in any more. Over half of my little finger was stuck up inside her body.

And at just that moment, she gave a contented moan and relaxed, staring past me with dreamy and unfocused eyes. Her hands drifted away from her girl lips, her jaw went slack and her dress fell down more or less into place.

"That better?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, but just stood there looking dreamy. Just then I noticed Mary peeking around the corner at us. I frowned and her head disappeared.

I pulled my finger out of the little girl gradually, and she stirred back to life. She looked down towards her privates but it was all hidden under her dress. Then she gave me a big smile.

"All better!" she said out loud, and reached forward to give me a big hug. Bess bounced up and down and started prancing, pausing to pull her panties up. 

"What? What happened?" asked Mary, coming in with Cora right behind.

Bess gave me one last big smile before racing out of the hut. We heard, "All better!" twice more, fainter each time.

"What happened? What did you do?" Cora demanded. She tugged at her privates through her dress now, not trying to hide it from me.

Mary said, "You had your hand in her privates."

"Yes... would you like me to do that to you?"

"No! It's too naughty, but... if it made me feel better, I'd do anything!"

"Well, OK," I said. "What does it feel like?"

"Itchy! I asked my big sister, and she said it wasn't nice to talk about that place, but when I pestered her she took a quick look and said it looked just fine. But it isn't fine."

"So," I said softly. "Would you like me to take a look?"

She looked down. "I'm not supposed to! My mommy would kill me. She gets mad if I hold my legs wrong so someone can see my panties!"

I smiled and nodded as she squirmed. "I won't tell anyone if you won't," I said.

"Really?" she said with urgency. "You promise?"

I nodded. "What about you, Cora?" I asked. "You promise not to tell?"

She nodded solemnly.

"You wait outside. This is a private thing. I'll do my best to help you when I'm done with Mary."

"OK," she said miserably, scratching her crotch as she trudged out.

Mary stepped up to me quickly and reached under her dress to take hold of her panties, but then she paused. "This is so naughty!" she said.

I said, "Yeah" with a sigh.

"But you smell right. The smell makes me know it's the right thing to do. Isn't that weird?" With frantic intensity she whipped her dress up and pulled the panties down, then held the dress up with her hands.

I had before me another set of girl parts, slightly bigger than the last bunch, but just as alluring. I realized my cock was stiff in my pants. I also had a girl standing very close to me, a girl with big blue eyes and curly blond hair down to her shoulders. And this girl had bared her private parts and was begging me to touch them. I gently stroked up and down right at her opening.

"The problem's inside," she said. She took her right hand off the dress and used it to open her girl lips, holding them apart with her fingers.

"OK, I'll go inside," I said gently.

The fingers of her right hand were over her privates, but she'd left a space between her index and pointer fingers right over her hole.

"Inside!" she murmured and sniffed my hair.

I slid the pinky of my right hand between her fingers and into her body. I realized my finger was still a little wet from Bess's insides, and it got wetter from Mary's. I paused with my finger in a knuckle and a half.

"Mmmm-hmmm!" she said. "Deeper! In more!" She removed her hand.

And I pressed in firmly until it reached the end of her channel and would go no further. I'd gotten more of my pinky into her than Bess.

"Oohhhh!" she moaned, and went slack just like the smaller girl.

"You like that?" I asked softly, but she seemed not to hear me.

I pulled my finger out just a little, then slid it back inside. That was the motion, in and out. That's what the stallion did, a little. But the dog did it like crazy, the in and out with his cock while he gripped the bitch's rear so tight with his front paws. I kept it gentle, going in and out, but still Mary stared with slack mouth, looking past me with a happy, vacant look. I kept pumping in and out for half a minute, seeing what she'd do. But she just stood there, her smile maybe getting a little bigger. I wanted to do that with my cock in a woman, of course. The desire got really strong as I did the miniature version with my finger in this real little girl. They said women liked it if you did it right, and this girl sure seemed to like it.

"When's it my turn?" came Cora's voice plaintively from around the corner.

There was one more unhappy girl with something wrong between her legs that I could probably fix. So I slid my finger out of Mary. When I held it just barely in her for a few seconds she started to stir, but when I plunged it back in she got dreamy again. I pulled my finger out all the way.

"Oh, wow!" said Mary, looking down. "It doesn't itch!" She quickly pulled her panties up and smoothed down her dress. Then she leaned forward to squeeze me with a bear hug. "That's amazing! You smell really good," she added, sniffing my underarm again.

"I need my turn!" said Cora, appearing by Mary's side.

Mary drew back.

I said, "So, it feels all funny down between your legs? Itchy? And you want it to stop?"

Cora nodded after each question.

"It means making your privates not private!" said Mary excitedly.

"I don't care -- if you did it, I'll do it too. How? How?"

"Well, show him your privates!"

Cora hesitated just a moment, then reached under her dress to pull her panties down and held her dress up.

Mary said, "So now he sticks his finger up your hole."

"Really?" said Cora, alarmed, backing away a step.

"It's what makes it better. You want it to get better?"

Cora swallowed and stepped forward again. My finger had gotten quite slick after pumping in and out of Mary, compared to the mere damp it had gotten from little Bess, and now I gently poked my fingertip into a squishy immature feminine space once more. This girl had wavy brown hair mostly gathered in a ponytail, the cutest little nose, and gray eyes. Like the others, just her standing there felt very intimate. But like the others, she was showing me her private parts and begging for my attention.

"You want it in more?" I asked innocently when I was in half an inch.

"Yes!" said Cora urgently.

I decided not to experiment with her any more -- she'd had to wait the longest. So I slid my pinky in all the way, waiting for her to go slack. But she didn't. I withdrew my pinky.

"There? Isn't it all better?" said Mary.

Cora hesitated. "It was, but now it's bad again!"

"Oh," said Mary.

"Let me try again." I poked my pinky in again and pushed in so hard it pushed her back away from me. I put my other hand around her bottom to hold her in place and got in just as deep as I could.

She smiled but didn't get dreamy and unresponsive the way the other two had. When I removed my finger her smile faded and she scratched.

"It doesn't work for me!" said Cora, tearing up.

"Wait, let me think." I realized the tip of my finger hadn't reached the end of her tube. She was younger than Mary, but apparently had a deeper pussy hole. "I think maybe I couldn't get it in far enough, but I've got an idea," I said, approaching the hot wetness between the girl's legs with my middle finger. This longer digit too lost its virginity in the hot cunny of a very little girl. The tip soon nudged against the end of her hole. And then she went slack, like the other two.

Mary saw. "Isn't that great?" she asked. "It's all better, right?"

But Cora didn't answer.

"Cora?" A pause. "Are you OK?" She turned to me, voice rising. "What's wrong?"

"Shhh," I said. "Don't worry. You got like that too."

I started a rhythmic thrusting in and out of this girl's most girlish part, and she just looked past me with unfocused happy, vague eyes.

"Oh, that's so naughty!" said Mary with glee. "That's what the boy dog does to the girl dog."

"I think that's part of what makes it feel better."

"You didn't do that to me, right? You just stuck it in and then it felt great and you took it out again."

I hesitated. "Yeah, that's right. But you did go into the same kind of trance Cora is in. It's strange." After a pause, I continued, "She looks happy, though, doesn't she?"

"Yeah," said Mary.

I began thrusting my middle finger in and out of the small girl with more deliberate strokes, deeper and faster.

"Isn't that enough?" asked Mary.

"I guess... but it's kind of fun."

"Oh, you ARE naughty!" said Mary, and I realized she had a point.

I wanted a woman there, right then, and I wanted to be doing that same motion my finger was doing, but with my cock up inside her. I reluctantly let my finger slide out.

Cora came out of her reverie. "It's, it's... all better!" she said, wonderingly, then after a moment, "Yippee!"

"Shh! Not so loud," I said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," she said, and gave me a hug. She sniffed and smiled as she drew back, then moved her face back in, on center, and kissed me once gently on the lips. I was surprised, but it felt wonderful.

"You all fixed?" asked Mary.

"Yeah!"

"Then let's go. Phew!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

As I played over the events in the shed, I began to worry about what would happen if any of the girls blabbed. It really hadn't been my idea. They'd wanted it. And they'd all been very happy with the result. But still, people wouldn't see it that way.

I usually didn't think much about sexy stuff. Sometimes I just felt the need and abused myself until I got relief. That's what the preacher said it was, abusing myself. So I tried not to do it too much, but sometimes I couldn't help it. The easiest thing was to turn around and jack off in the outhouse, spurting all the stuff down the hole, so no one could find out. On the farm there was no female but my mother. Here in town there were grown women, and I'd noticed them some. But mostly my life plan was to work hard and hopefully get set up somehow well enough I could afford to take a wife. But after my time in the shed with Bess, Mary and Cora it was all different. I had seen the female parts, seen three females eager to get something long and stiff up inside, seen three girls go away transformed from misery to happiness just from the full insertion of a finger. With the last two I had made it into an in and out rhythmic motion.

Now every time I passed a woman, I was aware of what she must be hiding up inside her panties, and of how quickly a female could expose those parts if she had a mind to. I imagined those women frantic like the girls to get something stiff and hard up inside, a cock, and I imagined doing the job, probing and thrusting to find the very end of the tunnel and shooting my load up there. And who knew, any time a man dumped his seed up in a woman's inner parts, it might make her pregnant. I wasn't happy with, "Maybe, some day" any more.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nothing unusual happened for a whole week, and I admit I was actually disappointed, and then felt ashamed. I was wishing for girls to feel so itchy between the legs it drove them crazy because that was what had led to those amazing events.

But then when I went out back after work Mary appeared with a new girl who looked a little older.

The two approached, and Mary said, "Hi."

"Hi, Mary," I said.

"Um, do you think you could try to help my big sister Anne with her problem? And not tell anyone?"

"The same kind of problem you had?"

Mary nodded.

"Sure."

"And you swear not to tell?" asked Anne. "It would be really bad if my mother found out."

"Of course not. I wouldn't say a word."

Anne sighed, stealing a glance at me. "I don't know, I'm not sure I could. He's a strange man. Girls don't just expose themselves to strange men!"

"Remember how bad you were feeling this morning?" said Mary.

"Yeah," Anne sighed.

"And sniff him and see how good he smells?"

Anne sniffed. "Yeah, it is kind of spicy and sweet, but mostly it's just good! Well, OK." She squirmed.

"Why don't we go back into that shed. You wait outside, Mary."

"This is really weird," Anne said as she stood in front of me in the shed. "It started last week that it felt weird, and then it started itching. It got better for a couple days, but it was always like a nagging thing. But then it got worse, and I had all I could do to not scratch it in public, and then when I scratch it gets worse. But -- oh, this is so embarrassing! Telling a strange man about this. If my mother ever found out, she'd kill me! I swear it! But you said you wouldn't tell. I know Mary used to squirm and I thought she was being a baby. But then when I got it myself I felt bad for making fun of her. And what you did... she says she feels all better, and she doesn't scratch any more. Do you have any idea what this is? What causes it? How can you fix it? Do you know? There must be a better way, one that's not so embarrassing. I think --"

I held up my hands. "Anne?"

She stopped.

"Enough talking... Pull your panties down."

"Oh," she said, and with a deep breath reached under her dress to pull them down, but her privates were still hidden under the dress. "Everyone says I talk too much. I hope you won't laugh at me. Will you? Mary said you were nice, but would you promise?"

I nodded.

She lifted her dress. "Ooohhhh, you do smell good somehow. Do I look OK? Down there? I don't see other girls of course, because we're all modest with each other. But I've always wondered --"

I waved my left hand and then put my finger to my lips as I reached my right hand between the girl's legs. There was a little downy hair, but no mistaking the slit in the middle. She was a bigger girl, so I'd start with the bigger instrument. I spread her lips with index finger and ring finger, then tentatively poked the middle finger into the hole. It seemed girls all had basically the same layout.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I talk so much, it's just -- Ooohhh!"

Her exclamation came just as I slid my middle finger into the chatty girl's pussy. I slid it in farther and farther. It went farther than in Cora, and finally the tip bumped against the deep end. The look of surprise on Anne's face was precious. She faded out into the sort of vague, happy state the other three had all assumed. I had filled her all the way, jammed in tighter than in Cora. These girls were so beautiful when they were in this vague state -- open and vulnerable below, but faces also so open and vulnerable. Anne had her little sister's big blue eyes but lustrous light brown hair. I slid my finger in and out slowly, being sure to bump the deep end on each instroke.

"Mary," I called softly, holding my finger still.

Instantly the little sister appeared and saw my finger up her big sister's pussy and saw her sister's face. She smiled. "So she's frozen, the same way Cora was?"

"Seems like it."

On impulse I said, "Would you like me to do that to you when I'm done with her?"

"Me? Oh, no, that's all right. I don't have the problem any more. You fixed it!"

"Yeah, but you know how good it felt? How it felt just when I got it in all the way?"

"Uhh, yeah, but I'd never do that again. It's too naughty!"

"OK, never mind. Don't worry. Time to go now, before I slide out of Anne here." I couldn't quite understand why I'd asked Mary those things.

Mary ran back out, and I let my middle finger slip out of the wet heat. Anne's eyes returned to focus.

"Oh, wow!" she said. "Oh, amazing! You fixed me!" She gave me a tight hug and held it. "Is there anything I can do for you, since you helped me so much?"

The first ideas that came to my mind were all sexy and naughty. But I thought of something more appropriate. "You have any sweets at home? You could bring me a piece. Mrs. Johnson's food is all pretty plain."

"Oh, sure! Let's go, Mary," she said. I caught the first bit of their conversation as they walked away.

"Was I right, hunnh? You didn't believe me."

"You were right, Mary. You were right. And thank you."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Anne joined me on the back steps the next day and handed me a cloth with a delicious piece of apple pie in it. As I ate, she talked and talked, and I learned a thing or two about the town.

As she was talking, a blue-eyed redhead approached us.

Anne looked at me and said, "Maybe I'd better be going!"

I had just put the last bite of pie into my mouth, so I handed her the cloth.

"Hi, Sue!" Anne said to the approaching girl. "You smell something good? Other than the pie?" She had a twinkle in her eye as she took off.

"It does smell good," she said. "Something other than pie." She stood there nervously but said nothing.

I licked my lips after swallowing the last of the pie. "Sue, I've got a personal question -- hope you don't think me rude. Do you have a funny feeling down between your legs, you know, in the private part? Something driving you crazy?"

"How did you know?" she asked, eyes wide, then fixed on me -- intense and pleading.

"There seem to be a bunch of girls in this town who feel that way."

"What's happened to them? Is there anything to do about it? It's driving me crazy!"

"So far I've been able to fix it, but girls find it kind of embarrassing."

"Do you have to look at me down there?"

"Afraid so," I said, trying not to look happy about it. "Follow me." I started towards the woodshed.

"You won't tell anyone?"

"No, of course not," I said.

"Who are the other ones?" she asked.

"Now, Sue, think about what you're asking."

"Oh -- oh yeah, they want to stay secret too? Anne must be one. Is she?"

I didn't answer.

"So -- I just show you my parts, like a bad girl?"

I nodded.

"Or like playing doctor. It really is kind of like doctor, right? I do it right here?"

"I don't have any other spot. Or should I come to your house?" I smiled.

"No, no! That wouldn't do. And besides, if you really can help me, I don't want to wait..." And with that, she lifted her dress and pulled down her panties, thrusting her private parts out in front of me. And these were a bit different. Bigger than Anne's, with downy hair all around. My cock got stiff in my pants quicker than before. The bigger the girl, the more exciting it was. I guessed that made sense. But Sue was definitely still a girl.

"So can you fix it? Have you got a medicine or something?"

I held up my middle finger. "I've got to put this inside you."

She gulped and looked aside. "I kind of felt it would be something like that." She hitched her dress up and made it stay somehow without hands and pulled her panties down. "OK, go ahead. Let me sniff you -- that wonderful smell makes me less nervous." She put her hands on my shoulders and sniffed my neck.

And after holding the girl flaps open with my left hand, I pressed my right middle finger in, but it didn't go at first. I pressed harder and it went in a little.

"Ow!" said Sue.

Looking down, I saw she was bleeding and removed my finger. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you..."

She winced and frowned. "They say that happens the first time a girl gets it from a man -- you know, sex. But I guess a finger can make it happen too."

"But are you going to be OK? What do we do?"

"It's OK, I guess it's just my time getting used to something going in there. You never heard of it? Maidenhead?"

"Uh, no." It would have been really nice to have some sisters or gabby aunts or something.

"Well, I tried. Sorry it didn't work."

"It still itches like crazy. Can you try again?"

"But it's bloody."

"Not much. See, it stopped. Blood won't hurt you."

She was right. Why should I be squeamish about a little blood? So I pressed my middle finger between the bloody lips, saw Sue wince, but kept pressing. I knew I had to get it in as deep as it would go, until it hit the end. So it went deeper and deeper, blood getting on my knuckles.

"That feels better," she said.

My finger was as deep as I could possibly get it. I held it there, pressed in tight.

"It's OK, you made it better," she said, and I let my finger slide out. Maybe it would work on her without getting in all the way.

"Thanks!" She pulled her panties up, then hesitated. "But it feels bad again now." She scratched her crotch.

"Hmmmm." I considered. "I moved the finger in and out on a couple of the other girls, maybe that would help.

"Well, OK," said Sue, presenting herself once more. By now the blood was mostly smeared around and dried.

I slid in with my finger, as deep as I could, then slid in and out, in and out, watching her carefully and hoping she'd go into a trance. It was also terribly exciting. 

"That's how dogs do it!" she said with a laugh. "But... I somehow want it in further. Can you get it in more?"

I pressed hard. "No, it's only so long." I let my finger slide out.

Sue stole a quick glance down to my trousers, and saw the bulge.

"I do have something longer," I said, suddenly excited but trying not to show it.

"That would be so, so, so naughty!" she whispered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." We sat there for several seconds, "But it might help you feel better."

"That would be really doing it like the dogs do!"

"Yup, pretty much. You want to try it?"

She gulped and nodded, seeing now the bulge in my pants that was maybe even bigger now, and stepped out of her panties completely. "Where can we go?"

I shrugged and pointed to the floor.

"It's too dirty --- it would ruin my dress."

"On your hands and knees?"

Her eyes flashed. "Like an animal? No! I said like the dogs but I didn't mean that way."

I wondered if we could use the chair somehow, but wasn't sure how it would work out.

I nudged her gently against the wall.

"Like this? Oh, hmmmm," she said, still looking around.

Meanwhile, I pulled down my pants and underpants, squatted a little to get my cock low enough, and moved in until we were touching front to front.

"Be careful!" she said.

I poked my cock up under her dress, and found the hole between the flaps, but it didn't go in. I grabbed her right thigh with my left hand and lifted it up.

"Oh!" she said.

I then aimed my cock up into her soft flesh. I poked a couple times, but it just dented her soft tissues in. But after a few more seconds of adjusting and getting better leverage, I pressed harder and I felt her hole suddenly spread around me and felt the warmth around my cock.

She sucked in her breath and stared into my eyes earnestly.

Feeling the hot, wet smoothness on the tip of my cock, the excitement built rapidly, and I lunged upward with a few fierce thrusts. My orgasm started then, and the stuff spewed out even as I jammed myself in deeper. My helpful self wanted to get in deeper to cure her problem, but at the moment I just had a ferocious desire to get in deeper for its own sake. My cock was still erupting when I felt the end of her pussy. As my ecstasy faded I thought to look at her face. She now had that relaxed, happy look I'd become familiar with. I had lost my virginity, and it felt fantastic. This big girl had made herself just as vulnerable as a girl could be down below. I had exploited that vulnerability -- for her own sake! I told myself. But not entirely for her own sake. Not by any means. She had straight reddish hair that came to her shoulders, some cute freckles, and grayish blue eyes. 

But I was now keenly aware of how uncomfortable the position was against the wall, so I disengaged below and stepped back from the wall.

"Better?" I asked, making myself decent again. But she didn't answer.

"Sue?" I asked, but she just continued to lean against the wall, staring with the same happy and vague expression.

As the seconds went by I started to get worried, but maybe half a minute later she gradually stirred and her eyes came back into focus.

"Better?" I asked again.

"Yes!" Then she looked down. "I remember your thing going in. So I'm not a virgin any more. Did you do it to me?"

"I got it in all the way. It went in farther than my finger, of course."

"But did you just stick it all the way in and then pull it out?"

"Um... no. The instincts and urges are powerful, you know."

"You went in and out?"

I nodded.

"You put your seed in me too?"

"I'm afraid so." I doubted I looked truly contrite.

"I think I'm still too young to get pregnant. I haven't got the other kind of blood yet."

I didn't know what that was, but didn't want to advertise my ignorance.

She didn't look unhappy. "It didn't hurt much... I guess I got off pretty easy. But it would be nice if I remembered it. Did I.. satisfy you?"

"I said I put the seed in."

"I know, but ... was I good compared to other girls?'

I was flustered, but couldn't hide it this time. "I... I've never done it to another girl."

"Really!" she said. "Your first time too! Oh, that's nice."

"I don't know about other girls, but I know it felt better than I dreamed it could. You're very sexy... and lovely too!"

"Oh, good!" She was still too young to be my girlfriend in public, but if we met on the sly... But she reset my expectations. "Well, it feels all better down there, and that's the main thing! I wanted to stay a virgin, but I needed this to stop that awful itching. You sure you won't tell?"

The idea of blackmail flickered through my mind -- more sex for silence -- but I just said, "I promise."

\---------------------------------------------------------

I had no visitors for a couple days, and then little Bess appeared around the corner.

"How are you?"

"OK," she said. "But it's feeling funny again."

"Want to see if I can make it better again?"

She nodded emphatically. "I tried my own finger. Mary tried too. It didn't do any good. You're the only one with a good finger."

That made me feel warm and special. Within a minute she stood in front of me in the shed, dress up and private parts exposed. I slid my little finger into her tender little cunny and gently bumped the end of it. She once again melted into a reverie, and I reflected on how very small she seemed compared to Sue. I thrust in and out just a couple times before sliding out.

"Oooo, you fixed it again!"

She was a very happy customer, gave me a big hug, and smiled as she trotted away.

I smiled to myself. Repeat business! I was thinking life in this town might turn out pretty great. I had something to do my in my spare hours other than sit and think.

\---------------------------------------------------------

I took to hanging out in the shed instead of the back steps. By now it had many very good memories for me.

I heard her murmuring voice first. As she got closer, I made out the words, "God forgive me, God forgive me, God forgive me..."

The girl who appeared in the doorway of the shed was on the plump side. "God forgive me," she said, then her hand dug up under her skirt and scratched at her crotch. She removed her hand, smoothed her dress down and said once again, "God forgive me," bit her lip, and held perfectly still, then the hand dug up under her skirt once more.

"You need my help," I said.

She shook her head, withdrawing her hand once more. "It is a sin. I can't let you..." The hand dug into her crotch once more.

"Then why did you come here?"

"Anne said maybe I should."

"Anne's pretty smart."

"But I can't let you, so why did I come?" She began to cry.

"What's your name?"

"Kate."

"Let me help you," I said.

"I can't! It's a sin!"

I was getting the picture. When her hand came up once more, I shoved my hand up under her dress. The panties were loose and my hand easily found its way through. There was light hair.

"No, you can't!" she said -- at the same time spreading her legs.

I found her channel with my middle finger and shoved it straight in. I was seeking that bump at the deep end, but I couldn't reach it.

She relaxed for a few seconds, then said, "It's a sin!" and pulled on my hand to get my finger out of her, then pushed it away. But seconds later she bit her lip and her own hand scratched and clawed between her legs.

I knew what was required. I pulled my pants and underpants down to my knees.

She glimpsed my stiff, ready organ and her eyes went wide. "Oh, that would be a terrible sin! Oh, I couldn't possibly! I should run away!" she said, but she didn't make any move to leave.

"Yeah, I get it, God forgive you and all that," I said as I pressed her against the wall, pulling her dress up out of the way, pressing my body against hers. She protested with words but she did not resist. When my cock's approach was thwarted by her thighs, she lifted a leg. My cock tip found its way through her panties' leg hole and found the slit.

"Sin, sin, sin! God forgive me!" she repeated plaintively.

I drove in. She was hot and wet up there, and there was no resistance.

"Sin, sin..." she said weakly, but then as my cock jammed into her pussy deep and bumped the deep end, she got quiet, right on cue.

I fucked in and out a few times. "You want God to forgive you? Still sinning?"

She made no reply, but stared off into space with the familiar relaxed, vacant expression.

"I'll.... show... you.... sin!" I said, humping, pressing insistently up into her. I wasn't very religious, but I'd been warned of sin every Sunday for years. I was already sinning, I guessed, having my cock in her pussy. I plunged deeper and faster. But I vaguely recalled that spilling your seed on the ground was also a sin, so as to not make matters worse I unloaded my sperm deep inside her devout insides, avoiding at least one sin and caring not to make an inventory of any others. It felt fantastic.

I looked at the girl, staring vacantly into space. She wasn't as pretty as the others and I didn't stop to note the details. It had been great, but I noted that all in all it wasn't as good as with Sue. If I saw her again I could tell her that I now had a basis of comparison and she was the best -- but on second thought I somehow didn't think she'd like that. I let my cock slide out of Kate.

As she got her bearings again, she said, "Sin! Oh, what have I done?"

"But you feel better, right?"

She paused just a moment, then nodded and smiled sheepishly as she adjusted her panties and smoothed her dress.

"I raped you all right, nothing you could have done to stop me." I added an evil little laugh.

"You think so? It wasn't my fault?"

I nodded.

Then she frowned. "I should report you."

"I suppose you could, but given how horrible you felt down there before and how good you feel now, you might think ahead. With the other girls it always comes back. You might want to wander by some other time so I can rape you again."

The emotions warring in her face were intense. "Forgiveness is divine," she said, looking upward. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, whirled and left, murmuring, "Sin, sin..."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Anne came back, without Mary this time. Yeah, it itched like crazy.

I put my finger in as far as it would go, but I couldn't reach the deep end any more. As predicted, she felt OK for a while, but rapidly felt worse again as my finger withdrew.

"Yeah, I'm afraid it's a pattern. If I can't reach the deep end the cure doesn't last."

"Oh no, what do we do?"

"Well, I do have something longer." I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

She laughed, but I didn't, and she sobered up quickly.

"You've... done that to other girls?"

"Two so far."

"A girl who does loses her reputation. Or gets in trouble."

"Yeah, I agree, best not to do it. Though letting a man stick his finger up there would raise some eyebrows too."

"But no one does that usually... that's just like a medicine thing."

Anne scratched between the legs and squirmed. "Could you put your finger in again?"

I shoved it in deep. It still didn't hit the end, but Anne did relax.

"Oh, that is so nice."

I began sliding in and out slowly, gently.

"Hey, that's not so much like medicine! That's more like the other thing!"

"Yeah, sorry," I said, pulling my finger out.

She squirmed. "But if you just put it in and hold still..."

I did.

"Yeah," she said. "I could never actually have sex just because of some itching. The hardest time is at night, trying to fall asleep. I don't suppose you could come to my bed and stick your finger up inside for half an hour until I'm asleep..." She smiled at that silly idea.

My cock was hard in my pants. It was a fun idea, for sure, being in bed with her, sticking something long and hard up into her pussy.

She sighed and shifted and I pulled my finger out.

"Thanks for trying. I'll just have to bear this burden... other people have pains and put up with it... but not usually at this age. Thanks." She sniffed. "You still smell so good." And then she left.

I found a comfortable place to lie on some pine needles just outside the shed, looking up into the trees as the light faded. Time to go in to bed soon, as I would have to be up before dawn to do more sweeping. No more girls tonight, I reluctantly concluded.

Just then I heard running footsteps and looked up.

It was Anne. "OK, she said. "I give up. I can't stand it. Take my virginity -- please!"

I got up, planning to join her in the shed, but she had other ideas. She lay flat on her back on the pine needles, and within seconds was arrayed with legs spread wide, panties down and feminine lips held open.

My cock had gotten hard fast. I looked around. People rarely came out here, and it was already dusk.

I pulled my pants and underpants down and moved my genitals towards hers to do my therapeutic duty. But I paused with my cock tip nestled at her entrance, looking into her big blue eyes, thinking about a slice of pie and the girl who had made a point of bringing it to me the very next day.

"I am also very fond of you, you know. I mean, regarding the virginity thing."

"Oh, oh... that's nice!" she said. "But... oh, don't make me wait any more!"

I pushed and then pushed harder and my cock opened her up as it went in, wider than she had ever been opened before. Her eyes went wide but she didn't complain.

It was hard work pushing my cock in. She was wet and hot, but very tight. A half inch at a time I pressed, and she encouraged me with whispered, "More... more..."

It took a lot of pressure, but it really hadn't been even a minute when I felt my cock tip hit the deep end of Anne's most private girlish space. She looked up at the sky dreamily and I paused. I could just pull out now and she would almost certainly be cured for a few weeks. That would be the gentlemanly thing to do. But being flat on the ground instead of standing by the wall... this was much more comfortable.

I pulled my cock back just a little and forced it in deep again. That felt so good... Her dress was bunched up around her middle. I slid my hand up underneath and found her left breast -- a tentative swelling, just getting started. In the center was a nipple, hard and stiff. The swelling was symmetric all around. I pumped my cock in and out a couple more times. It was getting easier.

I managed to push her dress up even further so I could see her breasts. I fondled the right one too, and pumped my cock in and out a few more times. I lowered my lips to the left nipple and licked gently, then sucked, and sucked hard, then did the same to the other.

Then I raised myself up on both hands to look down. A beautiful girl, on her back, her face looking very content. Small breasts, arms flopped out to the sides in a position of surrender, smooth skin everywhere. Thighs spread wide, and at the junction a bit of silky hair rubbing against my full mat of man hair. The shaft of my cock sliding in and out, stretching wide her girlish tissues at the opening to her tunnel, pushing them in, then pulling out, pushing in, pulling out over and over. Vision could not help me understand what was going on inside, of course, but touch did the job a hundred times better. Her pussy hugged my cock with a hot, wet, tight embrace.

This felt fantastic. This was what life was about. I humped in and out. I varied my rhythm and speed. I brought my cock almost all the way out, then plunged it in deep -- it went easily now. I was mating with tender Anne, and I went on and on and on as it got dark. But this act also demanded completion. After an hour I picked up my pace, moving more and more insistently in a deep, fast pattern, ever deeper and faster and then finally exploded with ecstasy. My male workings shot a gob of seed out my cock tip way up inside Anne, then another and another. When it was all over I still held myself deep inside for another five minutes until my cock started shrinking. Then I pulled out and snuggled up against Anne's side.

Minutes went by and Anne didn't move, but I had faith. Eventually she started stirring, first a little and then more, and then she said, "Oooohhhh, you fixed it. No more itching!..." Then, "Hey, it's dark! How long have I been out?"

"Oh, I'd say an hour, maybe a bit more."

"I didn't wake up in all this time?"

"Well... you started waking up as soon as my cock slid out."

"So that means..."

"Yeah, I did it to you for a long time. It felt fantastic, and you obviously didn't mind."

"I guess... I have to say, it does feel warm and nice down there, like after I've... never mind."

"What? After you what?"

"Never mind, I said! ... Here I am, 11 years old and no longer a virgin. And with a sweet man who smells so good..." She sniffed again. "Not a man who will be true to me, though. Not that you ever said you would... No point in leaving any seed in me, since it can't possibly take. But you enjoyed it?"

"Oh, I left seed in you. I'd be real frustrated if I didn't leave seed. It's part of the whole thing... a man goes in, he's gonna wanna spurt his stuff up there."

"Really?" I could feel her putting her hand between her legs, then bringing her fingers to her nose. "Oooo, I guess so. That's got a real mysterious smell... never smelled anything like that." She sat up. "But I gotta go. My mother will be worried."

She rose and made herself decent. So did I.

"Could you... like follow me and make sure I get home safely?"

"Delighted to." So I followed fifty yards behind her. It must have been a half mile before she turned and waved. I waved back and returned to the boarding house. I'd be tired in the morning, but it was worth it. Oh boy, was it worth it.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Anne came by the very next day at dusk.

"Don't tell me it itches again!" I didn't have anything longer.

"No, but it's not fair." She crossed her arms. "You did sex to me for a long time and I'm not a virgin and I don't even remember it."

"Uh, sorry. Kind of." I smiled.

She frowned. "So I want you to do it to me again. You think I won't go all trance-like if I don't itch?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"You don't smell so wonderful. In fact, you smell kind of ripe." She frowned.

"Sorry."

"I want to try. So if I do get that way, you promise to stop right away?"

I considered. "Why would I do that? You're so pretty, and it feels so good, and you won't be awake to feel bad about it."

She frowned, then smiled. "Well, if you have to. But not an hour, OK?"

"OK."

She lay back, but didn't pull her panties down or spread her legs.

"Kiss me," she said.

That sounded great. I lowered my lips to hers. It took several seconds for us to turn bumping of lips into something that felt really nice. We both let out little sounds of pleasure. After a few minutes she pulled back, hitched up her dress, and pulled her panties down. I exposed myself similarly.

"Why don't we take everything off," she said.

"Oh, that would be fine," I said, and soon we were both naked. I admired her body -- especially the place between breasts and neck, where the dress had been before. It was great seeing nothing but the pure girl.

I mounted her and inserted my cock.

"Can you just not go in all the way? So I can feel some of it anyway?"

I went in just a little, then rowed back and forth. That felt nice too.

She smiled up at me. "I love how it feels, and you do too. Oh, it's so nice..."

My instinct was to get further in, so I gradually made my thrusts deeper, hoping to avoid bumping the end.

"You're getting close to the end, right?"

"Yeah. But I just want to so bad. You want to know what it's like? Well, part of what it's like is to get it way up deep!"

"Well, OK," she said, and we locked eyes.

And with that I gave a tremendous deep surge. Her eyes went wide, but she stayed with me.

I drew back and surged in again, and then again.

She smiled at me, and I smiled back. And then I thrust in again, deep and strong. I could have unloaded any time, but it felt so good I wanted it to last. As I pumped in and out she began looking a little anxious, but figured she'd tell me if anything was wrong.

Then she gripped my back a little harder, and I kept rowing in and out with fast, deep strokes. Then she shuddered, held me tight for a few seconds, then let me go and lay back, looking relaxed.

"What happened?" I said.

"It just felt really good," she said, looking up at me with a gentle smile. "Now I want to see you get all happy and give me your seed."

That sounded fine to me. I lasted another couple minutes before the fantastic good feeling happened and I delivered my stuff, the experience even nicer because this lovely girl was looking up at me, encouraging me and enjoying it so much.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, at first light I was sleepily on my way to the outhouse behind the boarding house. It was Kate who ran up and accosted me.

"Come with me, quick," she said.

"Huh, why? You feeling bad again so soon?"

"No! Not that. But there are men out to get you. They've found out about what you've been doing."

"Oh, damn."

Kate sighed.

"Oops, sorry."

"Come with me, quick. We have a place to hide you."

So I followed her down a lane and behind some houses, then across a field, behind a stone wall, through some woods, and across another field until she led me into a barn on a prosperous-looking farm.

"Up in the hayloft," she said, then disappeared.

Minutes later I heard approaching footsteps but didn't dare look over.

A woman appeared at the top of the ladder with some things in her arms.

"So, you're the guy who fixes the little girl itch..."

"Um, yeah, maybe."

"I'm Kate's mother. I figured you might be hungry." She produced food from a basket.

"Much obliged." I was about to take a big bite out of a wheel of cheese when I remembered. "For what I am about to receive, may I be truly thankful."

The woman smirked. "Why, it's easy to tell you're not a man used to praying."

"Got to confess that's true. But with how Kate seems to feel..."

The woman laughed. "Kate takes it a bit overboard," she said. "But still, praying is good." She handed me a jug of water. I drank.

I ate and we sat in silence a moment. "Kate says I'm in danger."

"Yeah, it's true. You see, people take it different ways. Some think you're sullying the honor of our poor little girls, and you know what men do when they think someone's messing with their daughters."

I gulped and nodded. 

"But others think you're a miracle worker. The laying on of hands to cure the sick. It's more of the women who feel that way. We know what it's like to feel bad down there. Exactly where those hands are laying on isn't something we need to be concerned about. But it is a truly miraculous cure."

"Thank you, thank you."

"So my husband and his brothers and the menfolk of some of the others nearby are going to protect you here, and you can keep working your miracle cures."

"But I need to work at the factory. Need to send money to my family! And I still have some things at the boarding house."

"We can send someone for those. How much are you making?"

I told her my wages and what I was paying Mrs. Johnson. She assured me that they could manage to send that much to my family. I insisted they send someone right away to tell the factory people I wouldn't be in that day -- or ever again. I was a man who kept my word, and just not showing up wouldn't be right.

"Here, take this. It's not much, but..." She produced a stained sheet. It would be much nicer to sleep on than bare planking. I could take some straw, even it out and put the sheet on top.

"Thanks... So... I just sit up in this hayloft all day?"

"Oh, you can wander around the barn if you want. I'd love to invite you to eat with us, but I gotta say that Kate's father and the uncles just don't want to meet you. They'll protect you, but that doesn't mean they like you."

"Uh, OK. So what do I do all day?"

Just then we heard a girl's voice below. Peeking over the edge, I saw Mary with a little girl in her arms.

"It's OK, Sammy," she said. "We're almost there. The nice man will make you feel better."

"See, you've got another patient," said the woman, going back down the ladder.

"Hi, Mary," I said.

She approached with little Sammy in her arms. Sammy whimpered. "The man will make you feel all better." She started awkwardly up the ladder.

"Here, let me," I said, reaching my hands down. Mary lifted the little girl up to me. I took her under the arms and stood her on the platform. She looked at me warily while Mary came on up herself.

"Now you sit on the man's lap and he'll help you."

Sammy frowned and looked at me suspiciously.

I sat down and crossed my legs.

"OK, I'll show you how it's done so you can see," she said.

Mary hitched up her dress, pulled down her panties and sat on my left thigh facing away.

"Hope you don't mind," said Mary. "I figured sitting this way would work best with Sammy."

"No problem, no problem," I said, sliding my hand between her legs and slipping my right middle finger between her lips and up into her body a little ways.

Mary sighed and smiled, and after a couple seconds I took my finger out.

"That's all there is to it," she said to Sammy. "Come on over."

Sammy approached, then hesitated.

"You smell him, Sammy? You can tell he's good because of that nice smell."

Sammy sniffed, relaxed and approached, lifting her skirt while Mary tugged her panties down. Her little lips looked red and chafed from scratching. As we watched she scratched once more.

"You just sit in my lap," said Mary, and so Sammy sat on Mary's lap while Mary continued to sit on mine. "Legs wide apart, good girl, like that."

And I approached with my little finger. Mary held Sammy's lips apart. I couldn't see very well from that angle, but I gently pushed it in by feel.

Sammy whined.

Mary said, "Shh, shhh, just wait, it will feel better soon."

I kept working my smallest digit into her small pussy.

"Ooooo," said Sammy. "Oooo, ooooo!"

"Yeah, isn't that wonderful?" said Mary.

Sammy stared off into space. I slid my finger in and out just a little.

Mary whispered, "It's so obscene... you could slide into me again too?"

I smiled. "With Anne you were all into not being naughty more than absolutely necessary."

"Yeah, well," she said, looking away. "Things change."

I wasn't going to argue. But I had two pussies that I could only reach with my right arm. Mary saw the problem.

"We could move her over onto your right knee?"

We jointly moved the small girl over so she was on my right thigh, facing partly to the right, my right pinky up inside her the whole time.

Mary scooted around so she was facing mostly to the left, legs spread wide for my left middle finger.

"All that work," I teased, "just so you can get a man's finger up your pussy... I'd say you're a pretty naughty girl."

"I guess I am," she said sheepishly.

I kissed her cheek as I shoved my left finger in to the hilt. Mary relaxed, but didn't go into a trance. She just said, "Mmmmm."

I looked back and forth between the two girls, one big and one small, both warm on my lap, both with legs spread wide, each with a finger of mine going in and out of her pussy, both looking very content. Sammy had wavy dark brown hair and big brown eyes. I was in no hurry and kept sliding in and out slowly, the same rhythm with both girls. I was very horny.

I heard footsteps outside. "He's up in the hayloft," came Kate's mother's voice.

Mary scrambled up, and I withdrew my finger from Sammy too, and as she regained her bearings I did my part in turning them into decent, modest girls once more.

It was a new girl whose head appeared. "Um, can you help this little girl down?" I said. The new girl took Sammy and set her on the barn floor, then waited as Mary descended.

"I'm Jill, from the next town over. Does it really work?"

"Sure does!" Mary said. "You feel better, Sammy?"

Mary lifted the little girl into her arms and Sammy gave a wide grin.

"Well, better get my turn!" said Jill, eagerly climbing the ladder.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Cora scrambled up the ladder.

"Oooo, it itches so much!" she said.

"Well, let me fix you up."

I sat on the edge of my makeshift bed. Cora took off her dress completely and ditched her panties, then sat on my left knee, sideways, legs spread wide, and spread her own pussy lips.

"Here we go," I said, pressing the middle finger of my right hand up into her warm, moist pussy. When it was in all the way, I looked at her face and confirmed that faraway look. "Feel better?"

There was no answer. I hadn't had any girls who needed my cock in several days and I was horny. Now it was my turn to play. I thrust my finger in and out. "What a lovely little body you have," I said, caressing her back with my hand, then her sides, her front. I burrowed my nose in her hair. She was so adorable, and so sensual, so naked, so vulnerable... "Oh, I'd love to fuck you, little Cora, you know that? Mmmmm. Nnnh, nnnnh, nnnnhhh!" I said in time to my finger thrusts up into her pussy. "Good thing you can't hear me."

Cora giggled. I looked up to see her looking at me with amusement.

I quick took my finger out of her pussy and turned red. "Does it... does it feel better, I hope?"

"I didn't really itch," she said. "I was just pretending. So I pretended to go into a trance too."

"Well, that's very naughty of you. Getting a man to play with your privates when you don't need it!"

"You're even naughtier! You pawed me over and shoved your finger in way more than you needed! And you say you want to do sex to a little girl like me? And used that naughty f-word?"

"I... You remind me of big girls... To put my finger into your little pussy hole..."

She looked at me skeptically.

"You won't tell?" I said.

She looked at me and considered, enjoying her position of leverage.

"I won't tell if you show me your thingie." She touched the front of my pants and found the stiff organ there.

"You want to see it?"

"You said you wanted to stick it into me. Can't I see it at least?"

"I meant when you're bigger! And... OK, you can see it."

She got up. I stood and pulled down my trousers and underpants to my knees.

"Ooohhhh, it's like the stallions and dogs and the other boy animals. Stiff so it could poke into the female!"

"That's right. In my case that would be a woman."

"Can I touch?"

"OK." At the touch of her fingers it twitched upward and she giggled.

She seemed to like the sexy play. "And if you want to do make-believe... I'll make believe my hand here is a woman's pussy... "

She seemed excited by the idea.

"You lie on the bed and spread your legs apart. That's how people do it... So that reminds me of a woman. Now I pretend my hand is your pussy." I knelt between her spread legs and thrust my cock into my hand.

"And you'd put it right in here..." she said, spreading her lips and putting her own middle finger into her pussy.

At that erotic sight I convulsed, shooting a gob of sperm onto her neck, then another big one onto her tummy.

She laughed.

I panted, "And that's the stuff to start babies!" Two more globs fell onto the sheet between her legs.

"And if I was a woman it would go up... here!" she said, removing her finger from her pussy, swiping a gob of goo, and putting it back up inside her.

"That's right," I said, panting.

"You can have the rest of it back!" she said, fingering the stuff off of her and smearing it on my legs.

"That's OK," I said. That was kind of erotic too.

She quickly dressed and smiled at me before she went down the ladder.

\---------------------------------------------------------

I was awakened from a deep sleep by the sound of footsteps on the ladder. There was no illumination but starlight, so I could only make out a shape.

"John?" said a voice.

"Yeah? Who is it?" I sat up.

"I don't wanna say," whispered a voice. "But my husband and I are trying to make a baby, but I don't think he's up to the job, somehow. It's been a year... The girls say you're handsome, and you're kind of blessed with whatever the thing is to make them feel better."

"Uhhh, OK."

"So can you do me from behind, real quick?"

She didn't wait for an answer. Hindquarters were dimly visible in front of me on the bed. I got up on my knees behind her as she flipped her dress up over her back.

I found her pussy by feel, spread her lips and found a purchase with my cock tip.

"Mmmmm," she said. "Real deep, OK?"

She was hot and wet inside and gave me a tight grip. This was terribly erotic. I thrust it in as deep as I could, bumping the end of her pussy with my tip.

"Oh, you're so big and long!" she said... "Ah, just like that... OK, make me pregnant!"

Seconds later I jammed in deep and unloaded with a big groan and sigh. After a few seconds I pulled out.

"Thanks so much!" she said. "You mind if I come back to try again some time if that doesn't take?"

"Uh, no. No problem!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Bess appeared at the top of the ladder. She'd been to see me just a few days before.

"Uh oh, I hope you're not feeling bad again."

"I am sad," she said. "Not itchy, but sad."

"Oh, what can I do for you?"

"My mommy got mad at me, and it wasn't fair!" she said.

"Uh, OK." I didn't know much about little girls and family problems. "So..."

"Can you stick your finger in me like you always do?"

"Ummm, you don't need it."

"Yeah, but it will remind me of how you make me feel so much better when I itch."

"Well... OK," I said.

So she pulled her panties down and sat on my left knee, then scrunched her dress up.

She looked down with interest as my finger approached and she opened her legs wider to let me at her. I looked too. As my fingertip slowly disappeared up inside her, she smiled. Just after my second knuckle was in I felt the deep end and stopped.

She looked at me, smiled, and leaned against my chest. Her thumb went up to her mouth, then she looked at me and said, "I'm not supposed to do that. With my thumb."

"If you want to, I won't tell," I said.

"You're so nice," she said, and began sucking her thumb, leaning against me with eyes closed.

I enjoyed her warm presence. My cock hadn't even gotten hard.

After maybe fifteen minutes she sat up slowly. "Thanks, I feel better," she said.

I let my finger slide out of her. She took my hand, looked at it, and got a mischievous expression. She kissed my moist little finger. "Thank you," she said. "See you when I get itchy again." She turned, smiled at me, and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you too."

She came back a few more times between itchy-fixing sessions, just for the comfort of a nice warm man and a little finger in her pussy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Cora came back. "I really do itch this time, I promise!" she said.

I slid my finger into her ... but not all the way. I held it in place. "You still with me, Cora?"

"Feels nice, but yeah, I'm here."

I shoved another fraction of an inch, held it, and then withdrew.

"It didn't do it," she said.

"Well, you know what the next step is, right?"

"But it worked the last two times. What's different?"

"You're growing. Your pussy is getting deeper."

"Try your finger again."

I tried, making sure once more not to put it in all the way.

She sighed. "But your thing is so thick! It's gonna hurt!"

"I dunno, you're pretty stretchy... but it's up to you."

"OK, let's give it a try."

Once again she was naked on her back on my sheet-over-hay bed, fingers holding her pussy lips open. But this time it was for real.

I mounted, placed my tip and pressed. Nothing happened, so I pressed harder, and harder still.

"Ohh!" she said as my tip eased inside. It was really very tight. "Ouch!"

"Sorry," I said, not really very sorry at all. "Want me to stop?"

"No, no... ouch!... no, keep going... ouch! Eeeek... more... ouch!"

I was in an inch, maybe an inch and a half. It felt great. I started wiggling back and forth, in and out just a little, but enough to be terribly exciting. In under a minute I pressed in just a bit further as I unloaded, eliciting one more "ouch" from her. Then I withdrew.

"Hey!" she said. "You didn't get in far enough!"

"Got in far enough for me!"

"What about me?" She reached down and scratched her pussy.

"Wait a few minutes, I'll be ready for another go."

After a moment, I said, "Or maybe I'll try my finger again." This time I slid it in all the way and she promptly went into her reverie with a little smile on her lips.

She emerged happy and satisfied, but then thought. "I wonder what made the difference that it worked with your finger this time, but not before."

I grinned.

"Oooo, you didn't! You didn't really try the first time!"

"You played games with me before, you know."

"You're bad!"

"So I played a game with you. And I got to fulfill my dream. I fucked you! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Yeah, you sure did." She pouted for a while, but then relented. "I wasn't so nice to you before. It didn't hurt too bad. And you did cure my itch -- that's the most important thing."

She actually snuggled against me.

\---------------------------------------------------------

In the early morning I heard a voice from down below. "Heavenly father, praised be thy name. If it be your will, make this affliction of my womanly parts pass."

I grinned. I knew my entrance cue.

I crept down the stairs to where Kate was kneeling.

"Preserve me from temptation," she said.

I hauled her up off her knees and bent her over a bale of hay, flipping her skirt up.

"Not that way!" she said. "I mean, let me go! You can't do this!"

I tilted her pelvis to get a better angle, flipped up her skirt again and pushed her panties to the side with one hand while I aimed my cock with the other.

"No, please, it's a sin!" she said.

My cock tip found the opening, pressed in, and cleared the path for the rest of my meat to slide in deep. When I was seated firmly it stopped her annoying praying, naturally. I jammed in and out, sinning deliciously. In two minutes I jammed deep and pulsed sperm up into the devout girl.

When I pulled out, she said, "Forgive me, Lord, for I have sinned."

"True, but you could thank Him for working in mysterious ways to solve your pussy itch."

She couldn't help smiling as she turned to me briefly.

"Forgiveness is divine," she said. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Months passed.

Kate took me on as a project and taught me to read. I read the bible a lot. I got a bit more religious, and she got a bit less. I started raping her a bit more often, even when she wasn't itchy. She continued to forgive me. She got pregnant, and I did the right thing and married her. Since there were plenty of sons at my family's farm and she was an only child, everyone was happy for me to become part of Kate's family. I got to do honest farm work again when I wasn't messing with girl privates, which was mostly a good thing -- though being able to laze about with no duties but pussy-poking had been a very nice life too. 

Now we were married, I could solve her itchiness problem without rape, but, wouldn't you know it -- the pregnancy made the itch go away. Kate's first child was a girl, Sarah. Our family grew in time to include two more girls and two boys. Fortunately my girls never got the itch.

I shared Kate's bed at night most of the time, but also hung out in the barn a fair amount. Females still came to see me: big girls, little girls, and occasionally a woman in the dead of night who wanted to be bred.

A year turned into two and then three. Threats of violence against me diminished. Men still didn't like it, but passions weren't inflamed so much any more. I could go out and about. 

I eventually knocked up Sue and Anne in the process of curing their itch -- and as with Kate it cured the itch permanently. I couldn't marry them since I was already married. But Sue found a boy to suddenly sleep with and marry who took my baby for his. Anne just had the baby and continued living with Mary and the rest of her family.

And then little girls stopped itching, so they stopped coming. A few girls came for comfort, like Bess, or for old times sake. Mary came when she started to grow a little hair because she wanted to feel my cock inside. She'd heard about it from her friends and Anne so she wanted to experience it herself. I was happy to oblige.

But even after the itch stopped, Anne kept visiting me in the middle of the night in the barn every week. We kissed and hugged and fit our private parts together. She had one of her happy good feelings every time, sometimes she got it twice. Sometimes she got me to lie on my back and got on top of me and she did the motion, and that felt great too. Naturally with all this I made her pregnant again, and she ultimately had four lively and energetic boys by me. I got to visit them sometimes when I was in town.

============================================================  
Epilogue

A few more years passed -- and the itch came back. I went back to helping out the little girls in the loft in the barn. But this time little boys got the itch too.

Kate was exasperated. "I don't get these itchy little boys hanging around the farm all the time. Sarah says they keep pestering her. They say she smells really good."

"Hmmmm... That sounds kind of familiar."

"Oh. Oh, no. No, it couldn't be."

I shrugged.

I gently explained to seven-year-old Sarah my own longstanding role in the lives of itchy little girls. I explained that maybe letting little Fred get naked with her and do what came naturally wouldn't be such a bad thing.

The next day she reported with some embarrassment that Fred's thing got stiff and he poked it into her private girl place and went in and out -- but then said his itch was cured and he was the happiest little boy ever. She was further embarrassed to report that it felt kind of nice. More than kind of nice, actually. So she didn't mind letting Sam do the same thing, and he felt totally relieved too.

The word spread, and many more little boys came to visit. Kate didn't want to hear about it but eventually couldn't even pretend she didn't know. She had to concede that Sarah was comforting and curing people of a serious affliction, as she recalled what her itch had been like way back when.

Sarah had her own little lair in the barn, on the opposite end from mine. Families would come, little boys and girls, some of whom couldn't help tugging at their privates as they walked up the long drive to the farm. The boys lined up for a chance to poke little Sarah in the pussy, have little dry orgasms, and feel relieved of their penis itch. Sarah worried that she wasn't really doing a good deed because it felt so good when the boys poked her, but I told her to relax and enjoy it.

Little girls lined up for a chance to get poked in the pussy by the smallest of my fingers that would do the job. With the big girls I had to use my cock instead of a finger, but I got disciplined, especially as the hormones of my youth faded. I filled their pussies deep but kept my sperm to myself, so I didn't cause any more unwanted pregnancies. I could tuck my sperm into my loving wife Kate whenever I saw fit -- or into Anne or one of the other women who still mysteriously appeared in the middle of the night.

When Sarah was nine the plague of the itching genitals went away, and life returned to normal. But I'd had an awfully nice time of it while being an angel of mercy. And though as she got older she was embarrassed to be reminded of it, so had sweet little Sarah.


End file.
